Vampiro (Los Sims 3)
:Para los Vampiros en otros juegos, véase Vampiro Los Vampiros son criaturas sociales nocturnas, presentados en Los Sims 3 con el disco de expansión Los Sims 3: Al caer la noche y posteriormente mejorados con Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales. Los vampiros tienen una serie de características y habilidades especiales que los diferencian de los Sims normales y de los vampiros de Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos. Características generales Los vampiros en Los Sims 3 se basan en una interpretación más moderna de los vampiros, en lugar de los vampiros clásicos presentados en Los Sims 2. Tienen una piel pálida levemente brillante, además de contar también con colmillos, ojos que brillan intensamente, y una pequeña marca en el cuello en forma de 'V'. Cuando duermen, los vampiros roncan V's en lugar de Z's. Necesidades vampíricas Sed La necesidad de hambre de un Vampiro es reemplazada por la sed, y todas sus necesidades se les da una tonalidad de color púrpura. La sed trabaja de la misma manera como el hambre, pero sólo puede ser satisfecha por el consumo de plasma, un equivalente de la sangre. El plasma proviene de los Sims, de frutas de plasma o unidades de plasma. Con el fin de alimentarse de un Sim, el vampiro debe pedir permiso y generalmente debe tener buenas relaciones con el Sim en cuestión. Un vampiro desesperado puede incluso ir al hospital a atracar para conseguir zumo de plasma o ir al supermercado para asaltar frutas de plasma, pero debe tener cuidado ya que pueden ser capturados. Los vampiros vegetarianos se limitan a la fruta de plasma, debido que los Sims humanos son considerados carne. Si bien la comida favorita de un vampiro es siempre 'O-Positivo', pueden comer comida Sim normal; sin embargo, no satisfará su necesidad de Sed. Al igual que Hambre, beber/comer mientras la necesidad está llena le dará al vampiro el moodlet "Relleno" y causará un aumento de peso si continúa bebiendo/comiendo. Los vampiros no pueden beber plasma de niños, fantasmas, momias, Sims embarazadas, SimBots, alienígenas, genios o amigos imaginarios en su forma de muñeco. Otras necesidades Todas las demás necesidades funcionan como en los Sims normales. Los vampiros recibirán un estado de humor +15 por la noche, así como la capacidad de aprender habilidades a un ritmo acelerado. Los vampiros tienen que dormir, cuya actividad es mejor hacer durante el día. A diferencia de los vampiros de Noctámbulos, los vampiros de Al caer la noche no necesariamente deben dormir en ataúdes. Los vampiros pueden dormir en una altar de vampiros que tiene un costo de §2500. Hay altares públicos disponibles para su uso en el sótano del edificio Plasma 501 en Bridgeport. Los vampiros también pueden dormir en camas normales y, al momento de hacerlo, la letra 'V' aparecerá en lugar de la 'Z' normal por encima de sus cabezas. Interacciones con otros Sims Los no-vampiros no siempre aceptan a los vampiros o sus actividades. Si un Sim que es a la vez una celebridad y un vampiro, muerde a alguien en público, los paparazzi se enterarán y comenzarán a hacer un escándalo sobre la picadura, y el vampiro celebridad obtendrá un estado de ánimo negativo "desacreditado públicamente". Los vampiros con este estado de ánimo pueden ir al ayuntamiento y demandar (no siempre tendrá éxito), o pueden pagarle al paparazzi §3,000. La deshonra pública se puede evitar si se invita al Sim a la casa de la unidad doméstica y se procede a moderlo allí discretamente. Los vampiros celebridades serán humillados públicamente si hacen Ñiqui Ñiqui con un mortal, ya sea en público o en el terreno de su casa. Los Sims mortales que tienen Ñiqui-Ñiqui con vampiros llegarán a ser deshonrados públicamente por "Tener ñiqui-ñiqui con un Oculto" Beber de un Sim le da al Sim un moodlet positivo +20 "Débil" que dura 12 horas, durante el cual el Sim no puede volver a beber. Los vampiros adultos corren a la velocidad de los vampiros cuando juegan con los niños. En Bridgeport, los vampiros se encuentran principalmente en el Plasma 501, el bar de vampiros situado en el centro de la ciudad. Los Sims sólo pueden entrar en el bar sobornando, a menos de que tengan un estatus de celebridad de nivel 2. El pub Terciopelo Rojo es el sitio sobrenatural de los vampiros en Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales. Los vampiros pueden ser atraídos a otras ciudades colocando un lote y cambiándolo al tipo de lote "lugar de vampiros". Interacciones con mascotas Los perros y los gatos pueden sentir la diferencia entre los Sims normales y los vampiros. Si hay algún vampiro en el lote, generalmente "Investigarán al Sim extraño". El animal mostrará una burbuja de pensamiento con una imagen de murciélagos en su interior. Si tienes la expansión Los Sims 3: ¡Vaya Fauna!, los vampiros no podrán beber sangre de las mascotas. Convertirse en un vampiro En Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales, los vampiros pueden ser creados en Crear Un Sim; sin embargo, en [Sims 3: Al caer la noche], los Sims solo pueden convertirse en vampiros si se hacen amigos de un vampiro preexistente y luego piden que los conviertan. Si un Sim le pide a un vampiro que los muerda antes de que se conviertan en amigos, el vampiro se negará. El vampiro también se negará si hay más de 3 Sims no vampiros dentro de una habitación. Cuando un Sim es mordido después de la interacción "Pedir convertir" o si el vampiro "se ofrece a convertir", el Sim recibirá el moodlet "Marca inusual" durante los próximos 3 días. Durante este tiempo, aparecerán mensajes inusuales que describen la transformación. Al final, el Sim se verá envuelto en una nube en espiral de niebla roja y murciélagos, y realizará la acción "Metamorfosis completa". Los fantasmas vampiros pueden convertir a los Sims vivos en vampiros, pero un fantasma no puede convertirse en un vampiro. Curando el vampirismo El laboratorio de ciencia proporciona una poción anti-vampirismo por §3,000, que puede curar a un vampiro de su condición. Además, el Elixir de cura potente hecho con la habilidad Alquimia también puede curar el vampirismo. Niños vampiro A diferencia del vampirismo en Noctámbulos, el vampirismo en Al caer la noche es genético, y cualquier hijo de un vampiro (ya sea que sus padres sean vampiros-vampiros o Sim-vampiros) eventualmente tendrá capacidades vampíricas completas cuando crezcan. Estos niños son vampiros desde el nacimiento, ya que aparecen bajo la pestaña de relaciones que se ilumina en rojo como lo haría un vampiro normal. Los bebés, infantes, niños y adolescentes no pueden curarse tomando el antídoto hasta que sean adultos jóvenes. Como infantes, aprenderán de sus juguetes educativos a un ritmo muy rápido, y obtendrán una ventaja inicial en el aprendizaje de la lógica y la música (dependiendo del nivel que el infante terminó con su xilófono de juguete, como un adolescente o mayor, cuando el toca un instrumento, su habilidad en el instrumento será la misma) pero aprende a hablar, caminar y entrenar al baño al ritmo habitual. Cuando juegan con sus osos de peluche o su amigo imaginario, tienen la tendencia a actuar como vampiros y morder el cuello de su juguete. Como infantes, todavía pueden comer alimentos normales y tomar biberones y alimentos para bebés. Como niños, el único signo temprano de su vampirismo es su capacidad para aprender habilidades rápidamente. Pueden aprender y dominar la lógica, la escritura, la pesca, el inventar, la fotografía y la pintura, pero de niños no pueden dominar la cocina, manitas y el deporte. Sin embargo, pueden obtener una ventaja inicial, similar a los juguetes para infantes. También comen alimentos normales, así como ajo, y pueden pasar días afuera. Pueden comer paquetes de plasma de la nevera, y frutas de plasma a esta edad también. En su estado adolescente, tienen la capacidad de aprender todas las habilidades. Mientras que todos los niños con herencia de vampiros eventualmente se convierten en vampiros, los adolescentes de dos padres vampiros tendrán una tasa de aprendizaje significativamente más alta que los niños de ascendencia de vampiros impuros. Todavía parecen mortales y tienen la capacidad de salir. Las reglas de los adolescentes todavía se aplican a ellos y no se les permite romper el toque de queda en la noche. Además, tienen la edad suficiente para usar la cama especial "Altar vampírico". Ellos envejecen a un ritmo normal hasta que se convierten en jóvenes adultos. Luego, su apariencia se convierte en la de un vampiro joven adulto con la piel pálida, ojos brillantes y toda la madurez de un vampiro adulto. Es posible que un vampiro y un fantasma tengan hijos. El niño, sin embargo, puede ser un vampiro, un fantasma o una raza mixta. Habilidades *'Esperanza de vida extendida' - Los vampiros que son adultos jóvenes o mayores tienen una esperanza de vida cinco veces más larga que las de los Sims no-vampiros. Los vampiros sin embargo, no son inmortales, a diferencia de Los Sims 2, aunque tienden a vivir más que los Sims normales. *'Cazar' - Un vampiro puede entrar en modo caza en cualquier momento; los Sims a sus alrededores tendrán un aura térmica que revelará quien tiene mejor plasma. Esto también dará una etiqueta en la vista del mapa, y un aura aparecerá alrededor del retrato del objetivo en la pestaña de Relaciones. Cuando un vampiro tiene un objetivo, deseará beber de ese Sim. Beber de dicho Sim, no sólo vuelve a llenar la barra de sed, sino que también le otorgará un estado de humor que impide que la necesidad de Sed disminuya hasta que expire el estado de humor. *'Leer la mente' - Revelará un rasgo del Sim seleccionado, su profesión, su signo, su estado civil, o sus favoritos. Esto se ve atenuado después de hacer varios usos. *'Super velocidad y resistencia' - Pueden desplazarse desde un punto a otro en escasos segundos con poco esfuerzo. Los vampiros se mueven a "Velocidad 5"; con esta velocidad habrá un desenfoque en el movimiento del Vampiro. *'Aprender habilidades más rápido' - Los vampiros pueden aprender habilidades más rápido, pero sólo durante la noche. Si un vampiro obtiene la recompensa de felicidad de toda la vida "Aprende Rápido", no obstante, no tendrá un ritmo más acelerado durante la noche, esto sólo afectará su desempeño en el día. El incremento de la tasa de aprendizaje también varía. Los vampiros que acaban de ser convertidos pueden aprender más rápido que un Sim normal, mientras que algunos parámetros desconocidos pueden causar que un vampiro domine una habilidad en menos de 3 horas; esto puede ocurrirle a un niño que tenga a sus dos padres vampiros. La variación no afecta a las habilidades de Cocina y Manitas. Los libros de habilidades no se ven afectados por este poder y el progreso no será más rápido que un Sim normal, sin embargo, teniendo alguna tutoría de una habilidad o el uso de un objeto para subir habilidades como la guitarra o el caballete dará lugar a un aprendizaje acelerado. Debilidades *'Luz solar' - Los vampiros pueden salir a la luz del sol durante un determinado tiempo antes de conseguir el estado de humor "Achicharrado", que tendrá una duración de 3 horas. Después de que el vampiro pierda el conocimiento, dicho estado de humor cambiará a "Insolado". En este momento, el vampiro no podrá usar sus poderes y su necesidad de Sed se reducirá a un ritmo más rápido, forzando más el consumo de plasma hasta que el estado de humor "Insolado" desaparezca o el vampiro obtenga el estado de humor "Tentempié sanguíneo". El estado de humor "Insolado" durará dos días y el temporizador hará una pausa cada vez que el vampiro salga al aire libre durante el día. *'Ajo' - Puede hacer que el vampiro enferme. Comer ajo, comida hecha con ajo, o bebidas con ajo dará a un vampiro aliento a ajo, un estado de humor con náuseas, y hará que se desmaye. Esto también se produce después de que el vampiro interactúe románticamente con alguien que acabe de comer ajo. Vampiros en Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales da a los vampiros varias nuevas habilidades. Los vampiros son realzados con habilidades hipnóticas e intimidación. Pueden volverse inmortales y obtener inmunidad a la luz solar a través de una Recompensas de felicidad de toda la vida. Alquimia proporciona nuevas formas de crear y curar vampiros, así como protección temporal de la luz solar. Hay nuevas interacciones, como hipnotizar a un Sim con "Mirada hipnótica". Los vampiros pueden volverse inmortales si compran la recompensa de por vida "Inmortal" que les impide envejecer, lo que significa que no pueden morir de viejo. La recompensa les otorgará destellos cada vez que entren a la luz solar, otorgándoles total inmunidad a la luz solar. Los destellos durarán hasta que se vayan al interior o hasta la noche. Los destellos darán un estado de ánimo positivo para aparecer por mucho tiempo que el vampiro esté bajo el sol. Los vampiros ahora tienen un nuevo deseo de toda la vida exclusivo para ellos llamado Transformando a la ciudad. Deben beber de 20 Sims diferentes y convertir 5 Sims en vampiros para cumplir este deseo. Las nuevas interacciones para vampiros son: *Mirada hipnótica *Intimidar *Confesar ser un vampiro *Denegar ser un vampiro *Acusar de ser un vampiro *Prevenir *Mostrar los dientes *Hablar sobre las alegrías del plasma *Complementar la higiene dental *Entusiasmarse por el ajo *Demostrar fuerza de mordida *Quejarse de los vampiros Cuando un vampiro muestra sus dientes a un no vampiro, el Sim que no es vampiro desarrollará una aversión al vampiro. Los Sims con el rasgo "Fan de lo sobrenatural" pueden "complementar la higiene dental" (una referencia a los colmillos de un vampiro). Los vampiros y los fantasmas vampiros pueden usar la "Mirada hipnótica" en otros Sims. Tanto el vampiro como los ojos de la víctima se volverán verdes, y la piel de la víctima se volverá blanca lentamente. Sin embargo, la interacción puede fallar, lo que hace que el vampiro original gane el moodlet "Aturdido". Otros estados de vida :Artículo principal: Híbrido. Es posible que un Sim vampiro tenga otro estado de vida, lo que lo convierte en un híbrido. Sin embargo, solo tres son híbridos reales en el juego, mientras que los otros son creados por fallas. Como todos los sims, los vampiros pueden convertirse en fantasmas a través de la muerte, con ellos apareciendo como una figura oscura con una luz roja pulsante donde está su corazón. Los híbridos zombis también son posibles, y caminan como zombies a pesar de parecerse a los vampiros, mientras difunden la maldición normal de los zombis en lugar del vampirismo. Finalmente, un híbrido vampiro-bruja es posible ya sea a través de un elixir o genética, y pueden lanzar hechizos como brujas mientras tienen habilidades de vampiro. Los híbridos creados por fallas son: vampiro-hombre lobo, vampiro-momia-sim, vampiro-simbot, vampiro-amigo imaginario-fantasma, vampiro-genio y vampiro-amigo imaginario. Se crean a través de la genética o los elixires, y generalmente conservan las cualidades de ambas especies. Trivia *Las Sims femeninas en la transición de Sim normal a vampiro no pueden quedar embarazada. *En Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos, los vampiros no tienen ningún reflejo en el espejo. En Los Sims 3: Al caer la noche, los vampiros se reflejan normal en los espejos. Media Galería = Two Vampires.jpg|Vampiros. TS3_LateNight_vampiretransformation--article_image.jpg|Vampiros. Hunted Sims from Vampire.jpg|Sims que son cazados por un vampiro. Vampires dancing.jpg|Vampiros bailando. Ghost that died by thirst and the grim reaper.jpg|Un vampiro que murió de sed. Vampire reads mind.jpg|Un vampiro leyendo la mente de un Sim. Vampire makes sim like him or her.jpg|Un vampiro haciendo un sim pensar en ellos. File:Vampireash.jpg|Un vampiro convirtiéndose en ceniza después de morir. Vampire Grave.jpg|La lápida de un vampiro al morir de sed. Vampire Skill texture.jpg|Un vampiro construyendo una habilidad lógica. Vampire drinking.jpg|Vampiro bebiendo un paquete de plasma. Vampire Up Close.jpg|Mujer vampiro con piel verde musgo. Late night vampire hunting.jpg|Vampiro cazando. Plasma_fruit.png|Una fruta de plasma. Plasma_pack.png|Una paquete de plasma. turning wife.jpg|Un Sim muerde a su esposa para convertirla. love bite 2.jpg|Un vampiro sediento le da un mordisco de amor a su compañero. vampire red eyes.jpg|Los ojos rojos de un vampiro recién convertido. Vampire Marries a Ghost.jpg|Vampiro casandose con Lolita Lápida. Gothic Vampire of Bridgeport.jpg|Mujer vampira gótica en Bridgeport. Thirst.jpg|Lápida de Muerte por sed. |-| Video= File:The Sims 3 Late Night & Supernatural Vampire Abilities-0 en: Vampire (The Sims 3) Categoría:Estados de vida Categoría:Los Sims 3: Al caer la noche Categoría:Los Sims 3: Criaturas sobrenaturales Categoría:Vampiros